


(it’s so) warm and wonderful

by peachydeacon



Series: genderbent queen [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Regina Taylor, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), F/F, Frottage, Genderbending, Girls in Love, Innocence, Innocent Brian May, Innocent Brianna May, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Omorashi, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts, Smut, Sub Brian May, Sub Brianna May, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: Brianna looks a sight right now— bright pink and squirming pitifully as Regina frantically looks at Google Maps for the nearest restroom. Occasionally Brianna will bend forward and grip at the bottom of her skirt and squeeze her eyes shut and bounce on her heels, her lips pressed together to prevent any embarrassing noises from coming out. No one is around them; they’re in an empty hallway of a science museum at 10 am on a Tuesday, so luckily no one is there to watch Brianna begging for a bathroom and doing everything she can not to go in her pants right then and there.♡♡♡Regina’s fantasy plays out right in front of her and Brianna finds that she quite likes it too.Title from Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brianna May/Regina Taylor
Series: genderbent queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	(it’s so) warm and wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know this is a whole new level of late but! here’s piss! girl piss to be more specific
> 
> for day 3 i chose “innocent!au” so i did that but made it pee
> 
> as usual thank you to my wonderful friend andie for helping me edit but mostly for just hyping me up with this one! check out their [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) and their [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse)

Brianna looks a _sight_ right now— bright pink and squirming pitifully as Regina frantically looks at Google Maps for the nearest restroom. Occasionally Brianna will bend forward and grip at the bottom of her skirt and squeeze her eyes shut and bounce on her heels, her lips pressed together to prevent any embarrassing noises from coming out. No one is around them; they’re in an empty hallway of a science museum at 10 am on a Tuesday, so luckily no one is there to watch Brianna begging for a bathroom and doing everything she can not to go in her skirt right then and there.

“Reg, _please_ hurry, I have to go really bad,” Brianna whimpers.

“I know, I know, I’m looking,” Regina huffs, though it’s more out of situational anxiety than anything Brianna’s done. Regina continues frantically searching in her phone before spotting the light at the end of the tunnel. “Bri! I found one, okay, it’s… It looks like we just go down the hall and take a left. Then there’s a flight of stairs and there’ll be a bathroom right there.”

The words are barely out of her mouth before Brianna starts to sprint down the hall. She only makes it 5 yards before she pauses, desperately shoving a hand between her legs and doubling over. 

“No no no…” Regina hears Brianna mutter as if she’s willing her bladder not to give out. 

Regina’s skin suddenly feels very warm and pink. She’s thought about seeing Brianna in this state more times than she can count. The idea of Brianna desperate and worked up and _begging_ to use the bathroom makes Regina feel hot all over, and seeing it before her eyes _in public_ is even better than all of her guilty fantasies. 

She’s pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Brianna’s voice telling her to _hurry up before she has an accident._ Regina feels her face get even hotter, but she hurriedly follows Brianna down the hall. They have to stop every few feet for Brianna to desperately keep from wetting herself, and Regina can tell that at this point it’ll be a miracle if Brianna can make it to the bathroom. Of course, Regina doesn’t tell her girlfriend that.

After several minutes of frantic walking and intermittent pauses for Brianna to collect herself, they’ve reached the staircase. 

“Come on, Bri, just hold it down the stairs and then the bathroom is right there. You can do it,” Regina encourages softly. Her words make Brianna whimper. 

“I don’t know if I can— Oh no oh no oh no, Reg I leaked…” 

Regina’s breath catches in her throat. _Holy shit. What if Brianna really wets herself?_ Her skin feels hot all over and she knows she must be bright red, but she pulls herself together; she’s a lady as well as a good girlfriend, so she rubs Brianna’s back and softly speaks encouragement to her.

“C’mon, Bri, you’ve got this! You can make it, just hold on a little longer. The bathroom is just right down the stairs!”

Brianna takes a deep breath and squeezes her legs together before nodding at Regina to let her know she’s okay to walk again. The blonde opens the door to the stairwell and follows as Brianna walks through before placing a gentle hand on Brianna’s back.

Brianna needs to pause after every stair to press her legs together tightly and try to collect herself. Regina is patient, softly telling her girlfriend to take all the time she needs and rubbing soothing circles into her back. They’re nearly to the stair’s exit when Brianna frantically shoves a hand between her legs. 

“No, no, no… Not yet, please?” she begs no one, and Regina knows she’s leaked again. It makes a shiver roll down her spine, the knowledge that her girlfriend’s underwear is definitely wet by now as she loses control, slowly but surely.

Brianna takes a moment to gather herself as Regina pats her back comfortingly, trying diligently not to make it obvious how she’s being affected by the situation. She’s blushing so hard that her face feels like it’s on fire, but luckily Brianna is too caught up in her own predicament to notice.

Once Brianna has managed to get her bladder back under control as best as she can, she grips Regina’s hand and pulls her quickly down the remaining stairs, muttering “please please _please”_ under her breath like it’ll do anything. Regina feels her cunt throb. Seeing Brianna so fucking _desperate_ for a restroom, squirming and teary-eyed, has her more worked up than she thinks she’s ever been before. She feels like a fucking sadist for it, but she can’t help it; Brianna’s sense of urgency so that she doesn’t _wet herself in public_ makes Regina’s head swim.

Brianna is gripping Regina’s hand like a lifeline on the way down the stairs. For a moment, Regina thinks maybe Brianna is fine, she’ll be able to make it to the bathroom with no issue, because now the brunette is pulling her in tow without pause, and she feels a wave of relief on behalf of her girlfriend. But then the fluorescent lights illuminating the hall catch on Brianna’s thighs and Regina realizes they’re _wet._ Regina’s breath hitches when she realizes Brianna has been leaking the whole time; she’s not doing better than she was, she’s just given up on trying to stop the leaks as they come. 

Suddenly Brianna comes to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and whimpers, shoving her free hand between her legs.

Regina squeezes her girlfriend’s hand tightly and rubs her thumb in soothing circles with her thumb into Brianna’s skin.. “Hey, c’mon, it’s okay. You just have to hold it for another hundred feet. Literally. You’ve got it, lovey.”

Brianna looks impossibly small like this despite being a solid 6 inches taller than Regina, with her legs squeezed together, hunched over slightly and looking up at Regina with teary eyes. “I _can’t,_ Reg. I’m gonna have an accident, I really can’t hold it.” 

The phrasing hits Regina like a ton of bricks. Hearing her girlfriend say she’s going to have an accident is going to be burned into her brain forever. She doesn’t understand how it’s possible to be this turned on while still feeling terrible for Brianna.

She clears her throat in hopes that it will clear her mind as well, but she has no such luck, stuttering through the sentence, “Why don’t we just try little steps?” 

Regina holds Brianna’s hand tightly and leads her towards the restroom excruciatingly slowly. Brianna’s legs are pressed together as she shuffles forward, her hand still between her legs. 

Suddenly she stops. “Nonononono… This can’t be happening.”

There’s a soft hissing sound and Regina’s heart practically stops. She turns around to see Brianna wetting herself in her sweet little plaid skirt, piss running down her legs and puddling at her feet. Her legs are pressed together tightly but it’s no use; she’s pissing herself full force at the bottom of the stairs. She whimpers in embarrassment and squeezes her eyes shut, and that’s when Regina realizes she’s _crying,_ she’s so humiliated that she’s crying. The stairwell is carpeted, but the hissing sound somehow feels deafening and Regina is a little worried she might fucking cum in her panties just from watching her girlfriend involuntarily wet herself. 

But Regina pushes her arousal to the back of her mind and rubs a comforting hand on Brianna’s back.

“Oh, Bri… It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to. Everybody has accidents. Oh, don’t cry, baby girl, I know. You just couldn’t hold it anymore, huh?” Regina murmurs to Brianna as she wets herself. It seems like it goes on forever and it makes Regina dizzy knowing Brianna had to go _that bad,_ she was that _full._ But she keeps rubbing circles on Brianna’s back and cooing soft words to her until finally, _finally,_ Brianna is done. 

The older girl sniffles and whimpers softly and humiliation curls low and hot in her stomach and she doesn’t know why but she _likes it,_ the feeling of embarrassment that settles low between her hips.

Brianna isn’t exactly experienced with this feeling. She had just learned earlier that year what to call it (but she never says it, she doesn’t like the way the word “horny” sounds). Brianna and Regina had dated for six weeks before they had so much as kissed. Another two months had gone by before Brianna let Regina feel her up. Regina taught Brianna how to get herself off around six months into their relationship. Recently they had finally had sex, after eleven months of love and support and patiently waiting, and it was the best thing Brianna had ever experienced. All in all, at 19 years old, Brianna is still extremely new to anything correlating to sex at all. So the fact that she’s getting the same feeling she gets when Regina kisses her neck or touches her thighs is confusing and has her mind reeling for answers. 

Regina is still comforting her, rubbing her back and whispering to her about how everything is okay and she doesn’t need to be embarrassed, accidents happen, and Brianna can’t hold back a small whine when Regina tells her that it’s not a big deal that she couldn’t hold it. The way Regina said it makes her shiver and press her legs together. She just _couldn’t hold it,_ she didn’t mean to.

“You wanna go home, Bri?” Regina asks in a voice so gentle it makes Brianna’s mind melt. Regina’s voice always sounds smooth and sweet like honey in Brianna’s ears, but this is different. Brianna can hear in Regina’s voice how embarrassed she is on the older girl’s behalf and it makes her mind go blank. 

“I… I don’t know,” she whimpers, clenching her thighs together. It makes a little moan bubble up and out of her throat and she just doesn’t manage to catch it. Her cheeks burn.

Regina notices but doesn’t say anything; she knows how shy her girlfriend is and she doesn’t want to get her own hopes up. “You don’t know, angel?” Her voice is syrupy and almost condescending even to her own ears, and it echoes in Brianna’s ears when the words reach her.

“Reg, I’m… I’m wet,” Brianna whines quietly, and Regina freezes. 

Her mind is racing despite how it might look on the outside. _Fuck fuck fuck. Is Brianna getting off on this? Is there any way that her sweet, innocent angel could be turned on by wetting herself in public?_

No, she decides. However much it disappoints her, she definitely cannot see Brianna being turned on by this. 

Finally, she finds her voice. “I know, sweet girl, you had an accident, it’s okay.”

“No,” Brianna says and her voice is strained and she sounds as though she might die from embarrassment and finally, _finally,_ Regina lets herself hope. “No, Reg, I’m _wet.”_ The older girl looks at her with desperate eyes, silently willing her girlfriend to take the hint. 

Regina’s eyes grow darker and Brianna feels herself shrink under the blonde’s gaze. “Why’s that, angel?”

Brianna looks at her with doe eyes. “I don’t know why,” she answers truthfully. She doesn’t get it, but something about wetting herself has her so worked up she thinks she might die if Regina’s hands aren’t on her soon.

Regina smirks and it makes Brianna feel small and embarrassed and _so_ turned on. “Was it having an accident and making a mess? Was it that you were just _so close_ to making it but you just couldn’t hold it? Did you like losing control where anyone could see us?”

Brianna whimpers and her hips helplessly buck into thin air. “ _Yes,”_ she whines pathetically. “I need… you, please, anything, I need it.”

Regina steps towards the taller girl, who somehow seems impossibly small right now, standing in a puddle of her own piss in a public stairwell.

“Do you want me to touch you, angel?” she asks, her voice coming out far more level than she expected, and she can’t help but be a little bit impressed with herself.

Brianna shivers and nods. “Please, Regina… Please.” She looks vulnerable and desperate and Regina could look at her like this _forever._ But there’s a much more pressing issue, which is getting Brianna off and then taking her home, so Regina takes a mental picture of the older girl and pulls herself out of her head and takes a step towards Brianna. 

Brianna sways forward slightly, getting as close as she possibly can to Regina without walking towards her and bridging the gap between them. Regina doesn’t think Brianna meant to do it, and it makes her heart melt a little despite their current situation. Regina steps forward again and now they’re standing so close that Regina can feel the heat coming off Brianna’s body, she can even smell the bubble gum that Brianna had been chewing an hour ago as the older girl pants slightly. 

Regina reaches under Brianna’s skirt and Brianna’s breath catches in her throat, only for a whine to follow when Regina presses a hand to the inside of her thigh. Regina smirks and rubs her thumb on the warm, wet skin soothingly.

“Relax, angel,” she coos. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Brianna moans high and needy, but Regina keeps talking. “Wow, you really did make a mess, didn’t you? You had to go so bad, huh?”

Brianna shivers and nods. She doesn’t think she could find her voice now if she tried, she’s completely under Regina’s spell, totally at the younger girl’s mercy, and the thought makes her head spin.

Regina’s hand creeps further and further up her thigh until it’s so close to where Brianna needs it that she can feel the heat coming from Brianna’s cunt. The blonde decides to give in; her girl has been so good for her.

Regina’s hand is gone as quickly as it had appeared on Brianna’s thigh and the older girl doesn’t even have time to whine before Regina’s hand is cupped up against her pussy through her wet underwear. Her hips buck on their own accord, but Regina doesn’t stop her. 

“Do you want me to touch you here?” Regina says instead, and Brianna nods frantically, her eyes wide and lips pressed together. 

Regina repositions her hand and begins rubbing gentle circles on Brianna’s clit through her wet underwear and suddenly Brianna feels like she’s going to pass out. She didn’t know she could feel this _good,_ this naughty and messy and embarrassed, and it makes her hot all over knowing that she wet herself in public just a moment ago and now she’s standing in a puddle of her own piss while her girlfriend gets her off. Her wet underwear pressed against her cunt feels so good it makes her eyes roll back in her head and it isn’t until Regina shushes her that she realizes she’s been whining and moaning and begging where anybody could hear. 

She doesn’t last long; the embarrassment and the thought that they could be caught and the idea that she just lost control creates an intoxicating feeling that’s just impossible to fight. Her head falls forward onto Regina’s shoulder and she cries out, her hips weakly rocking on Regina’s fingers as she cums harder than she ever has before. 

When the fog in her mind finally fades, she can hear Regina praising her and telling her how good she was and pressing soft, gentle kisses all around her face. She feels light and glowy until the realization hits her that they have to get home now. 

It’s almost as if Regina can read her girlfriend’s mind because she sheds her sweatshirt and ties it around the brunette’s waist, successfully covering the only part of her skirt that had gotten wet. Then with her clean hand, she grabs one of Brianna’s and grins at her.

“Who knew you would be into watersports?” the blonde teases.

Brianna gives her a confused look. “What’s that?” 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
